A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stand alone, flat bed scanner which incorporates removable digital storage media such as a floppy disk, disk drive or similar portable data storage media; a battery power supply; a central processing unit; a pivotal handle; an automatic document feed capability; and/or capability to output directly to a printer, a television screen and/or a multimedia projector.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Stand alone, flatbed scanners and portable, hand-held scanners are known. Also, use of a removable digital data storage device, such as a floppy disk, in conjunction with a digital camera is known, such as found in the Sony brand, Mavica digital camera. However, it is not known to include a central processing unit, removable storage media, portable capability, automatic document feed capability and/or the capability to output data to a liquid crystal display (LCD) multimedia projector, which in turn may then project the data onto a screen.